Una visita traera el amor
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Que tendra que suceseder para que su amor salga a la luz... NUEVO CAPITULO--- CAPI CUATRO NO APTO PARA MENORES xD
1. Chapter 1

Ningun personaje me pertenece... son propiedad de FOX y de Kathy Reichs

"Una visita traera el amor"

Esa mañana la Dra. Brennan desayunaba en casa, mientras esperaba a su compañero Seeley Booth, pasara a recogerla como habían quedado un día anterior. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, la chica pensaba en algunas cosas que la habían distraído últimamente

Pensamientos de Brennan.

Booth, aun no llega y me preocupa; talvez le paso algo en el camino, le llamare… ¡No! no le pasado nada, tengo que dejarme de preocupar por el, parece que fuese mi novio o mi esposo… que me preocupo mucho por el… el es solo mi compañero y nada mas…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido el timbre, que anuncio la llegada al parecer de Booth

Bre. (Dirigiéndose a abrir) Debe de ser Booth

Justo al abrir la puerta una chica, se lanzo contra ella, dándole un gran abrazo. La chica era alta, esbelta, de tes clara, ojos verdes y cabello largo, ondulado

Chica. ¡Temperance!... Cuanto tempo sin verte…

Bre. (Distinguiendo a la chica que la abrazaba) ¡GABY!.... cuanto tiempo

Se trataba de Gaby una antigua amiga de Brennan de la universidad, ambas habían estudiado Antropología Forense y ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga

Bre. Gaby te he extrañado tanto… durante mucho tiempo no había tenido información sobre ti…

Ga. Lo siento Temperance… es que había estado ocupada… rompiendo con mi novio

Bre. Lo siento mucho…

Ga. No lo sientas, sin el estoy mejor

Bre. Que descortés… pasa y siéntate

Ambas amigas fueron a la sala y comenzaron a conversar

Ga. ¿Como te ha ido Tempy?

Bre. Bien… trabajo en el Jeffersonian… identificando cadáveres

Ga. Y cuéntame… ya tienes novio… o algún pretendiente… que te haga cambiar de opinión acerca del matrimonio

Bre. (Por un momento pensó en Booth, pensó que talvez el…) mmm... creo que si…

Ga. Dime quien es…

Justo en ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar

Bre. Bebe ser Booth

Ga. ¿Booth?... ¿Quién es el?

Bre. (Mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta) El es mi compañero de trabajo…

Brennan abrió la puerta y vio a Booth del otro lado esperado con dos vasos de café…

Bo. (Sin percatarse de la presencia de Gaby) ¡Huesos perdón por llegar tarde! Pero pase por unos vasos de café…

Ga. ¿Huesos?...

Booth escucho la voz de Gaby… que provenía de la sala

Bre. Es Gaby mi amiga…

Bo. Amiga… la única que te conozco se llama Ángela…

Bre. Chistoso… Ven pasa te la presentare

Ambos entraron, justo cuando Booth iba entrando…. Gaby clavo fijamente su mirada en Booth

Bre. Gaby te presento a Seeley Booth… mi compañero de trabajo y mi amigo

Ga. Mucho gusto… yo soy Gabriel… pero llámame Gaby así lo hacen todos…

Bo. Gracias… Bueno huesos nos vamos, tenemos trabajo

Bre. Gaby me tengo que ir… pero te quedas en tu casa…

Ga. Tempy, podríamos ir a comer juntas

Bre. Si… vengo por ti al rato

Ga. Gracias

Bre. (Despidiéndose) Nos vemos Gaby

Ga. Nos vemos… Adiós Seeley

Bo. Adiós Gaby… (Jalando a Brennan del brazo) Vámonos huesos

Ya en la suv

Bo. (Notando que Brennan estaba contenta) Huesos… te vez feliz

Bre. Lo estoy… hace mucho que no veía a Gaby

Bo. No es por ser chismoso… pero nunca me habías hablado de ella

Bre. (Con una mirada picara) Hay cosas que no sabes aún de mí

Bo. Pero algún día lo sabre todo de ti…

Bre. (Con una sonrisa por el comentario) Gaby es mi mejor amiga, la conocí en la universidad, ambas somos antropólogas forenses…

Bo. Se ve que son muy parecidas

Bre. Si… la considero como una hermana…

Bo. Otra tú…

Bre. Muy gracioso… pero si

Después de ir a la escena del crimen, Booth se dirigió a Jeffersonian y Brennan fue por Gaby la llevo al Diner a comer

Ga. Una pregunta Tempy

Bre. Si dime…

Ga. Seeley… es soltero

Bre. (Ya sabia para donde iba su amiga) si… es soltero

Ga. De verdad… me parece muy atractivo físicamente

Bre. Debo admitir que Booth esta bien estructurado

Ga. Crees que podría tener una oportunidad con el… ya sabes intercambio sexual… se ve que es muy bueno en la cama

Bre. (Exaltada) ¡QUE!...

Ga. (Riendo) Tempy… estas saliendo con el verdad

Bre. ¡No!... el es solo mi compañero

Ga. Bueno… entonces no te molestara que el pida que…

Bre. No lo hará…

Ga. Por que…

Bre. El es distinto a nuestra forma de pensar… el cree en entregarse a la mujer que ama si hay amor… para el no se trata de simple sexo… para el es hacer el amor

Ga. Se nota que lo conoces muy bien… solo para ser su compañera

Bre. No mucho… es que el es mi mejor amigo

Ga. Ha… y ustedes han tenido…

Bre. No Gaby… el es solo mi compañero… amigo

Ga. Perdona por insistir… es que me gusta mucho… y no me gustaría que te enojaras si le pido que saliera con migo

Bre. Para nada…

Ga. Bien… entones le pediré que salga con migo… otra pregunta

Bre. Dime

Ga. A Seeley le gustan las mujeres inteligentes… ósea como nosotras

Bre. La verdad no se...

firme quiero comentarios... muchos


	2. Chapter 2

HoOla gracias por los comentarios... espero que les guste...

Brennan se quedo muy sorprendida de que Gaby, se hubiera interesado en Booth, su Booth… el simple hecho de imaginar que su mejor amiga tuviera algo que ver con ese ser que durante cuatro años se volvió imprescindible para ella…

Más tarde en casa de Brennan sonó su teléfono, la que contesto fue Gaby… ya que Brennan se estaba duchando

Ga. Hola…

Bo. ¿Huesos?...

Ga. No… soy Gaby

Bo. La amiga de Brennan… ella estará por ahí

Ga. Se esta duchando… oye me gustaría pedirte algo

Bo. Dime…

Ga. Me gustaría pedirte que saliéramos un día de estos… Tempy me ha dicho que… tu eres un gran hombre…. Además de que eres muy atractivo

Bo. (Sonriendo)¿En verdad huesos ha dicho eso de mí?

Ga. Entonces… saldrías con migo

En ese momento Brennan iba saliendo de su habitación y escucho estas últimas palabras que había dicho su amiga

Bo. La verdad no se si sea muy buena idea…

Ga. Tan romántico como Tempy dijo…

Bo. Dime que ha dicho ella de mí…

Ga. Te aho un trato te digo… en nuestra cita de mañana… vale pasas por mi a las 8:00 p. m.

Brennan ya no pudo aguantar esa conversación que decidió preguntar

Bre. ¿Cita?, ¿con quien?

Ga. Tempy… Booth a aceptado salir con migo

Bo. (Escuchando a lo lejos, ya que Gaby había apartado el teléfono al ver a Brennan llegar) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cita?...

Ga. (Volviendo a teléfono) Bueno… amor nos vemos mañana… te paso a Tempy

(Gaby de va de la habitación, emocionada por su próxima cita, dejando el teléfono en manos de Brennan)

Bo. ¿Huesos?

Bre. Booth ¡tendrás un cita con Gaby! Es extraño, jamás hubiera imaginado que te gustaran… bueno las mujeres como yo

Bo. Claro que no es extraño, puedo tener una cita con mujeres… ¿por que no habría de gustarme las chicas como tú?

Bre. Bueno… ya tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y pues tú nunca…

Bo. ¿Yo nunca?... que

Bre. (Cambiando de tema) En fin… para que me llamaste ¿para hacer citas con mi amiga?

Bo. No… te llame para ver como estas

Bre. Pero aun saldrás con ella… verdad

Bo. ¡Que! Te molesta

Bre. (La verdad si le molestaba) No, no me molesta

Bo. (Dándose cuenta de los celos de Brennan) estas enojada por que tendré un cita…

Bre. No… Booth, no lo estoy

Bo. Te propongo algo… para que no te molestes… te invito a salir hoy

Bre. (Extrañada) ¡A salir!... tu y yo

Bo. Si… paso por ti en una hora… te pones guapa

Bre. Si… y tu guapo (Ambos sonrojándose ante sus comentarios)

Bo. Entonces en una hora…

Bre. Bueno… en una hora

Bo. Te veo al rato…

Bre. Si….

Justo cuando Brennan colgó el teléfono, salio corriendo a buscar uno de sus vestidos… el que fuese mas sexy y ajustado, y encontró uno que era color negro, con un gran escote en la espalda, no muy corto… pero remarcaba a la perfección su silueta….

Y cunado ya estaba a punto de termina de arreglarse entro Gaby en la habitación

Ga. (Sorprendida) Tempy te ves fabulosa…

Bre. Gracias…

Ga. Tendrás una cita verdad…

Bre. Si (Emocionada y nerviosa)

Ga. ¿Con quien?

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa…

Bre. (Corriendo para tomar su bolso) ¡Ya llego!

Brennan se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Gaby…

Bre. (Volteando a ver a Gaby antes de abrir la puerta) ¿Me veo bien?

Ga. Te ves… súper sexy

Brennan se giro y abrió la puerta y vio a Booth que iba muy guapo…

Bo. (Atónito del mujeron que tenia enfrente) Te ves…. Preciosa

Bre. (Sonrojándose) Gracias… tú también te ves muy bien

Ga. (Celosa) Saldrás con el….

Bre. Si… me lo propuso hoy y acepte

Ga. Pero… Tempy

Bo. (Tomando a Brennan de la cintura) Bueno nos vamos… adiós Gaby

Ga. Pero mañana saldrás con migo… verdad guapo

Bo. (Sin prestar atención, ya que solo miraba el espectacular vestido que llevaba su chica) Si…

Ga. (Molesta) Bien… te veré mañana

Bre. Me voy Gaby… nos vemos

La pareja de fue dejando a la chica molesta…

Porfa aprieten el boton verde quiero saber que piensan...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas les dejo la continuacion... les agradesco los comentarioas a todas, y consejos... hice lo mejor que pude para tratar de mejorar mi forma de narracion... asi ke espero ke les guste... ya saben el botoncito verde los espera quiero mas comentarios y sugerncias chicas y chicos

Bo. (Sin prestar atención, ya que solo miraba el espectacular vestido que llevaba su chica) Si…

Ga. (Molesta) Bien… te veré mañana

Bre. Me voy Gaby… nos vemos

La pareja de fue dejando a la chica molesta…

Ya en la suv ambos en silencio ya Booth no dejaba de mirar a Brennan ya que lucia espectacular con ese vestido se recalcaba a la perfección su silueta y esto ponía como loquito al agente, haciendo que su acompañante se percatara de las miradas que este de daba y para evitar ponerse nerviosa decidió romper el hielo; _A donde nos dirigimos Booth; _dijo con la mirada fija a la ventana; _bueno iremos a un restaurante que me ha encantado desde que lo conocí, ¿crees que Gaby se haya molestado de nuestra cita?; _Brennan al escuchar esta ultima frase recordó a su amiga la cual estaría enojada a estas alturas de la noche pero sabia que no le importaría ya que prefería estar con el; _¡no! ella no se molestaría._

_OK, por que de verdad estoy muy feliz de salir hoy con tigo; _a lo la chica respondió con una sonrisa; _jamás me habías dicho algo tan… lindo_

_-Huesos… si te he dicho cosas lindas…._

_- ¿Cómo que?_

_- he dicho que eres muy inteligente- _con una sonrisa

- _eso es lindo… ¿Cómo es el lugar a donde vamos?_

_- ya lo veras… es encantador _

Booth siguió conduciendo durante unos minutos más hasta que llego a un restaurante, el más elegante de DC, ambos esperaban en la puerta a que les fuera indicada su mesa - -_¿Qué te parece el lugar? Verdad que es espectacular_

_- si, ¿pero como conseguiste las reservaciones?... este restaurante es muy exclusivo_

La cogio por la cintura de manera que el rostro de Brennan quedo muy cerca del agente –_pues llame hoy en la tarde y pedí las reservaciones a nombre de la famosísima escritora de éxito y sin duda la mejor Antropóloga del país Temperance Brennan_

_- ¿esta tarde?... si hace alrededor de 2 horas que acepte salir con tigo_

_- Lo se… pero ya tenia planeado invitarte a salir… antes de que Gaby…_

_- Te invitara a salir…._

_- Si… _

En ese momento el agente la miro detenidamente a los ojos…

- _Pero… tenía mas ganas de salir con tigo…_

_- ¿Tenías más ganas?_

_- bueno… deseaba salir con tigo…_

Al decir este comentario… ella se sonrojó y el se comenzó a acercar mas a ella hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, ambos sabían que deseaban ese beso y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse… la chica de la recepción lo interrumpió para indicarles la mesa donde cenarían

-_Disculpen, su mesa esta lista_

_- Si gracias- _diciendo ambos mientras se notaba lo sonrojado de sus mejillas

Ambos pasaron a su mesa, era una se las mejores del lugar, ya que para ellos era un honor tener a una gran personalidad cenando ahí…

-_Siéntate huesos- _mientras el muy caballeroso el colocaba la silla para que se sentara

- _Gracias booth_

La pareja ordeno la comida… era una cena perfecta, donde dejaron de hablar de trabajo para hablar de ellos

- _Huesos esta cena ha sido maravillosa- _mirándola fijamente- _tienes mucha razón, es de las pocas veces que hablamos de nosotros_

Booth sabia que debía de arriesgar todo, era la ocasión perfecta, la tenia en frente hermosa y para el solo…

_- Brennan ¿te parece que soy atractivo?- _ella se sonrojo sabia que tenia que decir la verdad- _te diré booth, pues la verdad si estas muy atractivo, bien estructurado… todas las mujeres desearían pasar al menos una noche con tigo- _booth sonrío por el comentario de la chica

-_ y tu ¿Desearías pasar una noche con tigo?_

- _¡si! Por que no… eres muy guapo… ¿pero tu no te acostarías con migo? _

_- por que lo dices…_

_- por que tu me has dicho que solo tienes sexo si hay amor… y eso a mi no me importa mucho… el amor_

_- Pues fíjate… que si haría el amor con tigo_

_- ¡Qué! Me amas…_

_- pues fijate que...._

_- Disculpen no desean algo más- _llego la mesera a interrupir nuevamante un momento romantico

_- No gracias- dijo el, quedandose con las palabras en la boca_

_- Si desean algo mas me avisan- alejandose de la mesa_

_entre ellos se formo un gran silencio incomodo... ya que el estaba aunto de expresar los sentimientos que guardo durante años... pero la mesera nuevamente los volvio a interumpir... ella esperaba con ancia a que el dijiera lo que sentia para poder dar el siguiente paso... pero no decidio esperar mas_

_-booth ¿te paresco sexy?_

_-¿sexy?... _

_- si booth dime... si crees que soy Sexy_

_- la verdad... la verdad si eres muy sexy, atractiva, tienes un cuerpazo.... tus ojos, estas preciosa _

_- ¿te gusto?..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hoola chicas... les dejo capi, me he tradado apenas acabe mis examenes finales y la verdad ni tiempo tenia de nada... pero espero que les guste

_- por que tu me has dicho que solo tienes sexo si hay amor… y eso a mi no me importa mucho… el amor_

_- Pues fíjate… que si haría el amor con tigo_

_- ¡Qué! Me amas…_

_- ¿Disculpen necesitan algo?, _era la mesera que nuevamente arruinaba su momento

- _¡Si!, que dejes de molestar… _Dijo Brennan viendo a la chica con una mirada fulmínate y esta únicamente se alejo dejando a la pareja que aun tenia cosas que decirse; _Esa chica solo se ha pasado la noche molestando ¿no crees?; _el sonrió, sabia que ella besaba tanto como el que pasara lo que tenia que pasar desde hace ya algún tiempo

-_Pobre chica se marcho asustadísima, pensó que la golpearías_

_- Ganas no me faltan, siempre nos molesta justo cuando…_

_- ¿Cuándo que?_

_- Cuando me tenias que decir si me… amabas _

_- Cierto… tenia que decirte si te amo… ¿tu que crees?_

Pensamientos de Brennan

_Que le digo… si digo que creo que me ama y no me ama, solo quedare en vergüenza con el… y si le digo que no y si me ama…. Dejare que el me diga_

_- Dímelo… yo te he preguntado primero_

Booth se fue acercando mas a ella, hasta que ambos sentían sus respiraciones, sus corazones que latían a la par, sus ojos se miraban de tal forma que su amor era expresado solo con miradas

-_sabes una cosa…_

_- ¿Qué?.._

_- cuando una persona esta enamorada… con solo mirar los ojos de su amor se alegra hasta el peor de sus día, cuando estas lejos de el o ella tienes una extraña sensación que le hace querer verle, al menos escuchar su voz, de sentir el roce de tu piel con la suya, el palpitar de su corazón que late de amor… de un amor que quema el alma… y lo pero es cuando todo eso te sucede y la otra persona no sabe lo que sientes… no sabe que cada noche te mueres por verle… que hay noches en las que no duermes de solo pensar en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en el o ella… _

_- eso significa estar enamorado…_

_- si, eso significa… _El coloco su mano en su rostro; _¿Y quieres saber, si siento todo eso por ti?..._

_- La verdad si… _sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, el cogio su rostro con ambas manos, la miro fijamente a los ojos… y susurrándole suavemente; _Te amo….; _y acerco sus labios hasta los suyos... uniéndose en un beso donde ambos se hicieron un solo ser, que deseaba unirse desde hace ya un tiempo… pero que ninguno se atrevía a dar… sus respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar el aire se hizo necesario…

-_¿Por qué lloraste?_

_- Nunca pensé que encontraría a una persona que me amara, así como soy… siempre pensé que ni siquiera te gustaba…_

_- Te diré una cosa… después de lo que paso con Rebeca, me dije que jamás volvería a amar a una mujer… y de pronto llegaste tú… a cambiar mi vida, cada día me enamoraba mas de ti… cada noche soñaba con decirte que te amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no sabia que dirías o reaccionarias con esto… pero encontré el momento y ahora… solo deseo que toda la vida estés aquí con migo _

_-Gracias… se que no se como expresarte todo lo que siento… sabes bien que no puedo mi razón me lo impide pero mi corazón lo pide… y no creo que quiera sacarte de mi vida después de esto… quiero sentir que es hacer el amor… _

_- "El amor"…._

_- si "El amor"… jamás he tenido la oportunidad de sentir eso… y mi primera vez quiero que sea con alguien que ame…_

_- eso quieres…_

_- eso deseo… vamos a tu departamento ¿si te parece?_

_- ¿Si me parece?... claro es lo que mas quiero en la vida_

_- no quiero que pienses que solo quiero acostarme con tigo… _

_- jamás pensaría eso de ti… vamos_

Pagaron la cuenta… salieron de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados y se dirigieron al departamento de Booth…

Al llegar al departamento...

- _Brennan estas segura que..._

_- si lo estoy... _

_--- SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD--  
_

Brennan se notaba nerviosa, pero el amor que sentia por el era mas grande que todo... entraron a su habitacion quedando parados frente a la cama, ella comanzo a desabrochar su camisa mientras deslizaba las manos por sus pectorales bien definidos, el procedio a desabrochar el vestido provocando que este se deslizara lentamente por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus senos que estaban firmes y bien definidos en los cuales se notaba su respiracion muy agitada, ninuno se atrevia a tocarse mas... ambos se miraron, estaban simidesnudos frente a frente... el acerco sus manos a su rostro y su distancia se acorto en un tieno beso.... sus manos fueron bajando hasta su cintura, mientras ella entrelazo los brazos a la nuca del agente... el dio un par de pasos y ambos calleron a la cama, el sobre ella... los besos del agente comenzaron a recorer cada parte del cuerpo de su amada comenzando en el cuello... bajando poco a poco, sus manos hacian lo mismo recorian cada cm de ese maravilloso cuerpo con el que tantas noches soño en toca, en acarisiar, en conocer... mientras ella jugaba con su cabello que rosaba su cuerpo.... entre besos y carisias, la poca ropa que quedaba desaparecio... quedando desnudos, brennan gemia sin pena cuando el agente besaba su busto y torso.... el aun estab sobre ella y comenzo a estimularla masageando uno de sus senos mientras que con la otra mano realizaba algunas penetraciones y cuando llego a climax, el se coloco sobre ella abriendo sus piernas el se acomodo entre ellas y comenzo a realizar pentraciones lentas... pero sintio como ella pedia mas... sabia que esta mujer seria dificil de complacer y tenia que dar lo mejor de si... asi que sus penetraciones aumentaron de ritmo y se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, tanto que ella se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del agente hasta que ambos llegaron a orga....; sus respiraciones eran agitadas... ambos quedaron abrazados mientras se normalizaban despues de hacer el amor... esa noche Brennan conocio que era hacer el amor.... que era entregare a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.... ya que ambos habia roto las leyes de la fisica...

---BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... ME ESFORZE EN EL FINAL.... ASI QUE COMENTEN BONITO... ESPERO SUGERENCIAS Y QUEJAS... SI ES QUE LAS TIENEN BUENO ME VOY---- APLASTEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE---


	5. Chapter 5

HOOla chicas los iento por la tardanza del capitulo espero que no esten muy molestas, les agradesco sus comentarios me agradaron mucho

bueno espro que les guste

no es muy largo... pero espero su comentarios

Así transcurrieron las primeras horas de la madrugada, la vida de la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan había cambiado radicalmente, el

amor estaba en su vida sabia que nunca de los nunca hubiera creído haber estado en esa situación y menos con ese hombre; hombre que amaba

con todo su ser, y que difícilmente este saldría de su vida. En esas horas de la madrugada mientras se encontraba recostada en los brazos del

hombre de su vida su móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y respondió la llamada- _Brennan_- dijo algo somnolienta- _Tempy soy yo Gaby; dime donde estas _

_estoy muy preocupada por ti- _Brennan sabia a donde se dirigía con esas preguntas- _estoy bien; no te preocupes solo que se me fueron las horas, me _

_la he pasado muy bien-_ estas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Gaby, sabia que algo había pasado entre ellos pero iba a luchar por el amor de ese

hombre- _y Seeley anda por ahí quiero saber a que hora pasara por mi- _Brennan izo una seña a Booth para saber si estaba dispuesto a contestar la

llamada, a lo que el se negó- _Lo siento Gaby, Booth esta en el sanitario- _Gaby ya percibía que algo había pasado- _Este Seeley; deseas que te espere- _

dijo con la voz entrecortada- _No Gaby, probablemente no llegue a dormir pero tu descansa estaré bien tengo a Booth para protegerme, entonces adiós te _

_veré mañana besos- _Colgó el teléfono rápidamente para no seguir siendo cuestionada por su amiga, Booth se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura

tumbándola sobre la cama -_ que deseaba Gaby_

_- Quería saber si estaba bien_

_- Yo creo que quería saber si estábamos juntos_

_- Si, eso me dio a entender, quiere que ya este en casa_

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve? O prefieres estar con migo otro ratito_

_- Mm no se- _giro directamente quedando a escasos centímetros- _prefiero quedarme, no creo que le pase algo- _Así transcurrieron las horas hasta el

amanecer, la mañana llego y su placentero sueño fue interrumpido por una llamada de Cam, Brennan se levanto somnolienta a recoger su móvil- 

_Brennan- __**Dra. Brennan, nos ha surgido un caso muy urgente, he tratado de localizar a Booth y no se donde se ha metido, te rogaria que lo **_

_**buscaras y lo mas rápido posible lleguen al lugar te mando la dirección a tu celular-**__ OK cam, yo lo buscare y nos iremos lo mas rápido posible- _

Brennan se acerco a Booth que dormía placenteramente y lo comenzó a llamar- _Booth despierta ¡Booth despierta!- _Booth con dificultad comenzó a

despertar- _que pasa mi amor- __**Booth tenemos un caso me ha llamado cam te ha tratado de localizar y me dijo que era urgente que no **_

_**tardáramos en llegar así que vístete y vamos a trabajar- **_Booth la miro y le dijo- _como piensas ir a trabajar, iras con ese vestido déjame recordarte _

_que apenas te has vuelto mi novia y no tengo ropa tuya aquí- __**Demonios no había pensado en eso, pero ni modo me tendré que ir así- **_se levanto

y Booth comenzó a elogiar su espectacular figura, así los dos se vistieron desayunaron y se fueron lo mas rápido posible a la escena del crimen

donde Cam y Gaby los esperaban, Brennan y Booth se acercaron- _**Brennan que guapa-**_ Dijo cam muy sorprendida de que llegara así- _Gracias, pero _

_que hace aquí Gaby- _Gaby se veía molesta por la forma en que llegaron- _cam me llamo para ver si estabas por que le apresuraba encontrarte y me _

_ofrecí a ayudarla- _Booth noto que Brennan se molesto- _Bueno que tenemos- _dijo Booth para calmar el ambiente- _**Booth donde estuviste, te estuve **_

_**buscando creo que tu y Brennan tuvieron una nochecita de diversión, por eso me llegaron juntos-**_ los colores se les subieron al rostro a

ambos, ninguno sabia que decir… 


End file.
